


Always the Quiet Ones

by theartistprince



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sex, combeferre has a big dick, disbelief, everyone is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartistprince/pseuds/theartistprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no way Combeferre was as good in bed as Éponine said he was.  Grantaire and Courfeyrac resolve to get to the bottom of this mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always the Quiet Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from this (http://villainyandgoodcheekbones.tumblr.com/post/47510548415/so-comebeferre-is-always-alone-in-fic-and-now-im) post on Tumblr. I happen to agree. 
> 
> I've also had a lot of wine SO...

“Are you okay?” Combeferre asked again, his hand combing gently through Éponine’s long hair. She had worked hard to twist it into an attractive up-do for their date, but now it was just a tangled mess strewn across Combeferre’s pillow.

Éponine nodded, her eyes still fixed to the ceiling as she desperately tried to regulate her breathing. One of her fists were still clenched in the sheets while the other laid across her chest. 

Combeferre reached over and cupped Éponine’s cheek to encourage her to look at him. Éponine let out a shaky breath and complied, turning her dark eyes to her new boyfriend. His soft smile and bright blue eyes were enough to calm her still rapid heartbeat.

“You made me come three times,” she said, still in a daze before she realized what she said. She clamped her mouth shut, her tan skin turning scarlet.

Combeferre reeled back slightly at her confession, a warm flush spreading across his cheeks and bare chest. “Well, yes, I suppose,” he stuttered out.

Though she was slightly embarrassed by her confession, it did put her at ease to see Combeferre back to his adorable, slightly geeky self again.

Still, Éponine was caught in her shock. She adored Combeferre, she truly did. Ever since he had softly asked her to one of Jehan’s poetry readings a month ago, she found herself on a steady path towards falling for this kind, gentle man. 

They had fun together, sneaking quick make out sessions in the library, lounging by the Seine, trying new restaurants around the city. Éponine always had a blast with Combeferre.

She just didn’t expect him to be so good in bed. 

Éponine propped herself up on her elbow, her arm still slightly shaky, and traced one of the many scratch marks that marred Combeferre’s shoulder. “It’s a good thing your roommates are out tonight,” Éponine commented, her voice still husky from shouting so loudly only a few minutes before.

Glancing back at his digital clock quickly, Combeferre moved to prop himself up on his elbow as well. “They’ll probably be gone for a while longer,” he said suggestively before trailing his free hand across Éponine’s waist, inching downwards. “If you’d like to go for a fourth, that is.”

Breath hitching, Éponine surged forward to capture Combeferre’s lips between hers, moaning as his hand traced her hip bone.

Without warning, Combeferre moved his hand quickly to flip Éponine onto her back, crawling on top of her. 

“One day you’ll have to learn to be quiet, though,” he teased as he trailed his lips across her collarbone. Éponine moaned as his hand moved back to her hip before sliding between her legs. “I’m not going to wait until the leave the house every time I want you like this.”

“Me either,” Éponine said in a broken whisper as Combeferre’s fingers pushed into her. She jerked her hips, causing him to smile slightly at the effect he had on her. He continued kissing a path south before finally nipping lightly at the inside of her thigh, against a mark he had left earlier in the evening.

“You can practice now,” Combeferre quipped before pressing his face between her legs.

Needless to say, she failed miserably.

-

Éponine wandered into the kitchen, clad only in one of Combeferre’s button down shirts. Her legs were still shaky, forcing her to grip the wall for support.

There was no way what that man did with his tongue was legal. 

She moved expertly around the kitchen, gathering what she needed to make herself and Combeferre a snack. Her boyfriend had tried to convince her that he wasn’t hungry but Éponine was resolved to keep his stamina up.

There was a slam at the front door, causing Éponine  
to jump slightly, before Combeferre’s house mates wandered into the kitchen.

“Well I see that you and Combeferre finally fucked,” Courfeyrac said, blunt from the likely impressive amount of alcohol flowing through his veins. Jehan elbowed him sharply in the ribs, but the man didn’t desist. “If you were just waiting for a free house, all you had to do was ask, though it wouldn’t be necessary.”

“Trust me when I say a free house was necessary,” Éponine laughed, causing the others to look at her questioningly. “Let’s just say I don’t think you’d appreciate it if you were here. Even by your standards, it might have been a little loud.”

The other four men in the room glanced at each other before Grantaire moved closer to Éponine, narrowing his eyes slightly. “Do you mean to tell us… Combeferre’s a good lay?”

“Best I ever had,” Éponine shrugged, causing Grantaire to jolt back and look up at Enjolras.

“But… Montparnasse,” Courfeyrac countered. Everyone in that room, save Enjolras, had fucked Montparnasse at least once and could vouch for the criminal’s almost-otherworldly prowess in bed. 

“Not even close,” Éponine countered before grabbing two glasses of water and the plate of cookies off the counter and forcing herself to stand upright as she walked out of the room. “Night, boys!” She called over her shoulder before making her way back to Combeferre’s room.

The kitchen lapsed into silence for a moment before Courfeyrac exclaimed what they were all thinking.

“Bullshit!”

-

“There’s no way Combeferre’s that good in bed,” Grantaire muttered that afternoon as he sipped at the bitter coffee he was using to try and cure his hangover. “No fucking way.”

“Of course not,” Courfeyrac scoffed. “Certainly not better than Montparnasse.”

“Didn’t Éponine take Montparnasse’s virginity? Maybe she’s judging Combeferre by that standard,” Grantaire offered.

“Or maybe we can stop debating how good one of our best friend’s is at sex,” Enjolras interjected before taking a long drink from his coffee. “Honestly, does it really matter?”

Courfeyrac looked taken aback for a moment. “Of course it does. This is something we deserve to know.”

“Actually, it’s something that’s none of your business,” Enjolras replied before standing up. “I refuse to be a part of this. I’ll be at the library if you need me,” he informed his roommates before walking out of the house.

Grantaire snapped his fingers. “That’s genius!” He exclaimed, causing Courfeyrac and Jehan, who was silently scribbling in his notebook, to snap their attention to him. “Éponine said that they were waiting for us to leave before fucking before. What if we said we were leaving, wait and see for ourselves?”

Courfeyrac’s eyes lit up, a manic grin spreading over his face. Without another word, Courfeyrac darted up the stairs. A few moments later, he came back down and slammed the front door loudly, shouting good bye over his shoulder. He then moved back to his seat and nodded once at Grantaire.

“And now we wait.”

Jehan sighed, causing Grantaire and Courfeyrac to glare furiously at him, a finger pressed firmly against their lips.

The first sounds were soft, light giggles turning into loud laughter. Éponine  
always had a commanding laugh.

Grantaire nodded towards the stairs and he and Courfeyrac, who was dragging a reluctant Jehan behind him, crept towards Combeferre’s room.

They had barely reached the door before the moans came in earnest. Most were Éponine’s, though occasionally they could tell when a groan came from Combeferre.

Grantaire and Courfeyrac looked at each other sceptically as Jehan buried his head in his hands.

There was a few more minutes of (in Grantaire and Courfeyrac’s opinion, rather theatrical) moaning before Éponine cried Combeferre’s name out in what was (again, in Grantaire and Courfeyrac’s opinion, rather rehearsed) ecstasy. 

“Please, Combeferre,” they could hear Éponine beg. “Please fuck me. Please, please- oh God.”

Grantaire turned to Courfeyrac and mouthed, “So fucking fake.”

Courfeyrac nodded at Grantaire’s assessment but was still forced to rearrange his jeans as the rhythmic beating of Combeferre’s headboard hit the wall.

“They’re probably jumping on the bed,” Grantaire commented softly as his hand reached up to the doorknob. “Let’s check it out.”

Jehan groaned but didn’t move to stop them as Courfeyrac and Grantaire stuck their heads into the bedroom, jaws dropping almost on queue.

Éponine and Combeferre didn’t notice their company at all. In fact, it was rather unlikely they would even notice a nuclear catastrophe happening around them at that moment.

Combeferre was thrusting deeply into Éponine as her hands scratched down his back. Her legs were pressing desperately into his back as she stuttered out words of encouragement as, apparently, Combeferre was right there.

As Combeferre moved to shift Éponine into another position, Courfeyrac quickly grabbed the back of Grantaire’s shirt and pulled him back into the hall, shutting the door as quietly as he could behind him. 

Grantaire looked up at Courfeyrac in a daze. “Well, fuck,” he stated, wriggling uncomfortably as his jeans restrained the raging erection the scene just gave him.  
 “Maybe he is better than Montparnasse,” Courfeyrac admitted softly, causing Jehan to snort in amusement.

Grantaire dug for his cell phone in his pocket and began violently texting before wandering off to Enjolras’ room without saying another word to his friends.

Courfeyrac looked over at Jehan and raised an eyebrow. Another cry of extacy ripped from Éponine  
’s throat. 

“I say we give them a little competition,” Courfeyrac suggested.

Jehan couldn’t help but agree. 

-

It was another day before Grantaire and Courfeyrac found Combeferre alone, sitting quietly in the Musain, reading a medical textbook.

“See, this is the Combeferre we know,” Grantaire sighed as they moved towards his table, three wine glasses and a bottle clutched in his hand. “Not this sex god.”

“I know,” Courfeyrac muttered back. “I wish we never saw them fucking. I can’t get the picture out of my head.”

Grantaire shot Courfeyrac an incredulous look. “But it was so hot!”

“Exactly,” Courfeyrac countered. “Even looking at Combeferre is making me horny right now.”

Grantaire made a sound of agreement before sitting across from Combeferre 

“We saw you and Éponine fucking yesterday afternoon,” Grantaire said gravely, pushing the wine glass towards Combeferre. 

Combeferre’s head shot back so quickly in shock that his glasses were knocked askew. “What?” He managed to sputter out. “You said you were going to the library!”

“And you believed us,” Courfeyrac reprimanded. “So, really, it’s your fault.”

“What even motivated you to spy on me?” Combeferre asked, scandalized at his friends’ idea of a good afternoon.

Courfeyrac shrugged. “Éponine said you were a better lay than Montparnasse. We had to see for ourselves if it’s true.”

“And it was,” Grantaire muttered, causing Combeferre to flush brighter. 

“You need to tell us your secret,” Courfeyrac almost begged. “Please. Everyone deserves sex that good.”

Combeferre shook his head and sighed. Sometimes, with Courfeyrac and Grantaire, it was just easier to go along with it. “There’s no secret,” he stated. “I have incredibly strong feelings for Éponine and they just happen to translate in a physical way. Now,” he began, standing up. “I have to go meet Éponine. I should hope this conversation will never happen again.”

Courfeyrac and Grantaire glowered but agreed.

“And don’t spy on me anymore,” Combeferre added, which only caused the other two men to glower more. Combeferre slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly walked out of the Musain, praying that no one else had been around to hear that conversation.

But Combeferre would never be that lucky.

Cosette moved over to Grantaire and Courfeyrac and looked at them in sympathy. “Is it really making you this insane? Not knowing Combeferre’s secret to awesome sex?”

Grantaire nodded sorrowfully. “We just don’t get it. I mean, he’s so quite and nice.”

“You just don’t see it coming,” Courfeyrac agreed. 

Cosette scoffed. “Really? It isn’t that hard to figure out.”

Grantaire and Courfeyrac glanced at each other for a second before turning their attention back to Cosette.

“Look,” Cosette began. “Combeferre is an incredibly giving man. He puts his partner’s pleasure above his own, giving her everything he can muster before finally taking for himself.”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. “So he makes sure she gets off first and that’s what makes him such a good lay?” He asked sceptically. “I doubt it.”

“Yeah, I’m with Grantaire,” Courfeyrac agreed. “We saw them at it. We heard them for even longer. There’s no way it’s just that.”

Cosette sighed and took a sip of her wine before giving the two boys a sly smirk. She leaned forward and cocked an eyebrow. “Well, Éponine did tell me he genuinely likes to eat her out and has a huge dick, but I don’t know if that’s what you’re interested in hearing.”

“How huge?” Grantaire snapped quickly, desperate to know.

Cosette laughed slightly at his eagerness. “Massive,” Cosette replied, indicating with her hands an absurd size. “And Éponine  
isn’t easily impressed.”

Grantaire bit is lip, turning his eyes to the ceiling, giving silent thanks to God for this piece of information.

Courfeyrac took a deep breath and put a hand on Cosette’s shoulder. “We owe you more than we can ever say.”

Shrugging, Cosette took another sip of wine. “I feel it’s only fair if you have to be burdened by hearing them have sex all the time too,” Cosette informed them. “Remember that I live with her and I know that the noises they make are worse than porn… or Viagra.” Cosette paused for a moment. “I’m still not sure if I believe he’s better than Montparnasse, though. I could barely walk after that one.”

Courfeyrac and Grantaire nodded sympathetically before Grantaire moved to top up Cosette’s wine glass.


End file.
